Talk:Shadow step
Aura/Recall When Recall is stopped, Shadow Stepping is limited to line of sight without obstacles. Aura of Displacement ignores this. Testing needed? :I've just run some rather extensive tests on the isles of the nameless. I was mostly concerned about the range limitation rule and possible line of sight rules. The tests were done on Recall, Aura of Displacement and Shadow of Haste, all of them having a "return to location" clause, albeit not all worded in the same way. Here are the restults: * Range limitation is more or less Radar-Range ** When beyond range, you shadow step to the closest point to your initial target on a direct unblocked line (you won't appear on the other side of a wall, even if that would have been a valid shadow step location closer to your target) * Direct unblocked line of sight is not needed (I could go through wall, provided a door was nearby) * An open path is needed but it can work around corners (I could shadow step from the friendly In the area target to The Guide and vice versa) --Theeth (talk) 13:08, 17 September 2006 (CDT) vs Consume Corpse It seems the difference between the wording 'teleport' and 'shadow step' is teleport does not require an obstacle-free path. Course, this is an asumption based on simply Death's Charge and Consume Corpse, but if it's totally true, might be worth noting, somewheres... --Tinarto 02:01, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Regarding recent edits with respect to AoD, SoH, etc. Draygo Korvan and Koyashi had a mini edit war with respect to Aura of Displacement and Shadow of Haste. The point raised by Koyashi is that the "return" aspect of this skill is different from a shadow step. Two ways to settle this question: #Can you "return" with a bundle? #Can you "return" to a location further than one radar radius away? If both are false, then a "return" is functionally no different from a shadow step and these skills should be listed as anomalous. — Stabber ✍ 00:34, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Both are false. You drop carried objects when you teleport either way and ending AoD is limited to half compass. --68.142.14.52 01:39, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. I'll revert Koyashi's revert then. Note: this is not a violation of Project:Only revert once because a consensus was reached first. — Stabber ✍ 01:52, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::All assassin teleporting uses Shadow Stepping. Thus Aura of Displacement and Shadow of Haste invoke the shadow stepping code to return. Return is correct in an english sense; however, "shadow step back to the location this skill was activated" would be more descriptive if anet were to change it. You can confirm that it uses shadow stepping by observing the behavior of the return, you cannot use those skills to teleport through gates and if a pathfinding solution is not found it teleports you into a wall/building/mountain (etc.) or any other obstruction that is in the way. In addition, those two skills were the only ones that could potentially allow a user to shadow step beyond radar range. Thus the update nerfing shadow stepping ended up specifically nerfing those skills. (Recall for instance is a maintained enchantment, which is automatically removed when the target gets out of range, so the nerf wouldnt apply to recall at all). Considering in this article that AoD is listed as a shadow stepping skill, I wish Koyashi, would have spent the time to check before reverting so quickly. --Draygo Korvan 12:01, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::It can apply to recall. Have someone use AoD. Have him move about a compass radius away from his initial position. Use recall on that person. Move about a compass radius away from him along a line from his original position to his current position. When he ends AoD, he'll move one radius and you'll "try" to move a diameter. ::::Before the change, people were using AoD and recall to sort of "group teleport." It worked best on GvG maps without gates. Get an assassin to AoD while in the enemy base, have him run back out to the rest of the team, have whoever you want use recall the assassin, and have the assassin end AoD. Viola, many people from anywhere on the map (assuming no pathing screwups) to inside the enemy base. --68.142.14.52 15:49, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::::True that certainly is possible, because recall would be considered out of range only after the assassin teleports back into the enemy base. Non-issue now however after the latest update that fixed this. --Draygo Korvan 15:52, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Long obstacles Testing this by trying to Death's Charge to the bandits on the cliff at Kessex Peak, I find that, although they are within spell range (I can't jump to them until they get close enough, after all), the spell merely takes me to the edge of the big cliff. This is a very rough idea of the limits... Can anyone propose a more detailed experiment to try to figure out just how far the spell will path before it gives up? I'm tempted to say that its probably comparable to the distance that normal pathing can cover (i.e. if you can select it and hit and your character will actually run to it, that's about how far shadow stepping will go, but I have no actual data for this. — 130.58 (talk) (21:41, 13 June 2006 (CDT)) "Special" skills I removed the snowball fight shadow step since I don't really want to see skills like that end up in lists of "normal" skills. Maybe it should be added to the notes? Making another list or subheading just for it is also kind of silly. --Fyren 17:02, 21 December 2006 (CST)' Switching Places My friend and I, using both assassin's scrimmaged each other. We ran to each other while having ouor shadow step skill pressed. As a result, we both use a shadow step at the EXACT same time, so we teleported to each other's location, it looked like we have switched places. It was kind of funny Dark Samus 06:39, 22 May 2007 (CDT) shadow step max distance *The maximum distance coverable by a shadow step is the diameter of the radar. An attempt to shadow step further than this will place you short of your destination. This is not true, Augury of Death will shadow step you to their location if their health drops below 50% no matter the distance, just did this in pvp, this is a skill limitation and not a shadow step function limitation. -- Xeon 12:19, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure? I can't get augury to do that. I can't go any further than a compass radius (actually selection range, which is slightly bigger than the compass radius). --Fyren 13:35, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::I am certain they were more then a compass away, cause i was extremely surprised when i was right next to him when he was on the other side of the map. -- Xeon 07:20, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Find a reproducible case. --Fyren 07:45, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah i am, been busy atm with other things. -- Xeon 08:28, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Just did it again under better conditions in RA, was more then one full radar away and shadow stepped right next to him. -- Xeon 08:51, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Confirmed with a repeatable situation, Tested outside of kamadan with lvl1 beasts. Koss with full offensive skills. Myself with Augury of Death and dash, Get koss to hit the beast once then put in no action mode. Use Augury and run with dash, when well off the radar put koss into fight mode, koss will attack the beast attacking him and when it is below 50% you will shadow step right next to it. Tested Shadow of Haste as well, it does not have the radar limitation as well. Like i said, i think this is a skill limitation and the changes are made to specific skills Shadow Meld, Shadow Walk, Recall and Aura of Displacement (i tested these 4 to double check limitation). Misleading update note is at Game updates/20060601. -- Xeon 10:16, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Test out Recall, it does interesting things too. Try running out of range and try it on a party member who's died/rezed. --Xasxas256 10:35, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hmm? I tried it but i get the same max distance issue as shadow meld, shadow walk etc before and after they were ressed. Only thing that was different was, when i ended it when they were dead, it just canceled the enchantment but nothing else happened. -- Xeon 13:12, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::On the isle of the nameless, shadow of haste is capped at one radius. In PvE, it wasn't. I know I tried it out in a scrimmage when that patch was released and it was capped. --Fyren 18:28, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::That was the other thing i was going to test this morning PvE vs PvP, it is always capped in PvP and never in PvE, Aura of Displacement took me back to my original location in PvE. The shadow step limitation only applies to PvP then. -- Xeon 23:32, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I just tested with recall in the Isle of the Nameless. I placed recall on a hero, flagged that hero, and ran significantly past radar distance and canceled recall. I shadowstepped all the way back to the hero. I can provide screenshots of just before and just after the canceling of recall, if you'd like. However, it does not seem to always work that way, although it may be because there may have been practice targets between myself and the hero when it failed. --Ekiru 23:09, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Shadow of Haste is most definitely capped at between 1-2 aggro radius'. I was running in the Fissure when soloing down there. I started running from behind the "safe" rock, and I ran around 3-4 aggro bubbles away before SoH cancelled. I was returned to a point around 3/4 of an aggro bubble from my original position. I shall re-test this asap. Yellow Monkey 03:25, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I already did the research, read below, make sure you do tests in a controlled environment. If you can, verify my results please as well. -- Xeon 03:31, 9 July 2007 (CDT) I think I'm going to say I got caught on an edge or something when testing before and that right now, there is no shadow step cap. I was able to use AoD to shadow step all the way across the back door path on isle of the wurms in a scrimmage. --Fyren 00:25, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Btw, i would like to mention that i just realized that some of my shadow steps ended on the top of stairs in pvp so i may have been blocked then. Ill have a look at this later tonight again. -- Xeon 08:14, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think i have this worked out now, When you shadow step on a straight with no cliffs it will go the entire distance, when you shadow step over a cliff it will go to the radar edge only. Did this with 4 shadow step skills in scrimmage. -- Xeon 09:16, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::Are you sure it's not just getting caught on an edge? The pathfinding sucks. You can easily shadowstep nowhere if you're standing next to an edge when you try. --Fyren 15:36, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah very sure, on frozen isle there is a big clear area of ice, ran the entire length and took off the enchantment, went straight back to the target, did this a few times with different skills, they all did the same thing. Then i had the idea that it was something to do with object boundaries, so ran along the ice and at the end i went behind a cliff and it only shadow stepped to my radar when there was a cliff in between, did this again with a few skills. The cliff was just at the end of the run and nothing else was between the original location and myself. -- Xeon 02:34, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Did some more research on this, you can go any distance unless there is a impassible cliff, height variations that you can walk up do not affect the distance. If a user shadow steps over a bridge they will be limited to the radar. Although this can be explained by the theory that shadow step gets limited when shadow stepping over cliffs. The calculations do not take into account bridges and that the sudden drop of the terrain at the ends of the bridges act as cliff drops. -- Xeon 16:35, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Article title That's one out of 14 skills with the phrase in the description (uncounted ss skills incorrectly say teleport, but you know that). The other 13 have it capitalized. Make what you will of that, I can't say I tried. --Heelz 03:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :ANet's use of capitals is an affront to the English language. In many cases they're inconsistent in more than one place, but if they slip just once, I'm going to drag the term back to proper English. --Fyren 03:43, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Augury of Death Last I used this, when I shadowstepped my skill was interrupted. --Shadowcrest 20:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I tested this, and I reconfirmed that. E/A, Aurury of Death on the 60AL target in the Isle of the Nameless, with Koss attacking the target. I started casting Meteor Shower when the target started approaching the 50% mark, and it got interrupted when I shadowstepped every time. Got a screenie if needed, but it's very easy to replicate. Dragnmn talk 16:19, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Aftercast delay on most shadow steps is it just me or does having an aftercast on a shadow step completely defeat the purpose. a shadow step is meant to catch your foe off guard so you can quickly kill them. with the aftercast delay the way it is now its like jumping out from around the corner, waiting a good few seconds and then you say "boo!". in most pvp situations its the assassins job to kill monks usually but *poof* you're on a monk, its ok i'll wait for you to run away or cast guardian before i attack cause im a very well mannared assassin... one of the dumbest nerfs ever-- 15:35, 11 July 2008 (UTC) There are some really obvious scammers... Lol some sin just put recall on me and told me to drop q9 dragon kamas and she will drop her stuff. some ppl are really bad at scamming lol. Shadow Step Prevention? Is there actually a way to prevent shadow stepping? Just thinking of was to stop shiro darting about the place... Kraal 15:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Range Isn't the usual range for Shadow Stepping Aggro range? If so, then that should be stated followed by typical exceptions. LLandale 09:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC)